The Deserter: Early Empire
by KesseGirl1
Summary: What if Anakin had left Naboo after being in a fight with Padme, his mind agreeing that the Jedi were corrupt? The Clone Wras start without him and the purges too. What happens when five years pass and Anakin gets a visit from an old friend? What then?. Love Triangle: Anakin/Padme/Palo. Maybe some Obi/Satine and Luxsoka (likely not). Adventure, Suspense, Drama, Mystery, & Romance!
1. Prologue

~Prologue~

Anakin's palms were sweating a little bit, he had never felt this way before, and least of all had to tell anyone how he felt. He felt like his real self when he was around her, not the Jedi that the Republic had shaped him into, he felt like he did when he was with his mother or when he was alone fixing things, but when he thought of being alone he felt sick about it.

Meeting Padme Amidala Naberrie was the best thing that had ever happened to him, next to being freed that is. But Anakin was a Jedi; he wasn't allowed to…to have feelings for another person, to love them the way he did Padme. It was forbidden and of course Anakin had to do it, but he didn't do it on purpose, it just sort of…happened.

Anakin had sworn a pledge to the order, taking full responsibility for his actions, if he even at the slightest bit disobeyed the code he would be expelled, but in his mind the Jedi were wrong making Jedi unable to love or be with the people they wanted to be with, it was all because of the code that had made him stop thinking of certain things. The kiss that she had given him earlier didn't help of course

Right now he and Padme had just finished dinner and the sky was really dark now, they sat in the other room on the love seat by the fire which was the only light in the dark room, the two looked at each other, Anakin couldn't believe how much more beautiful she was by firelight. They looked away after a moment. They were silent just listening to each-others breathing and the crackling fire, waiting for the other to make the first move. It was Anakin who spoke first, he turned and looked at her, knowing that it was the right time to admit his feelings toward her and find out if she felt the same. He hoped badly that she did. He measured his words slowly.

"From the moment I met you, all those years ago, not a day has gone by when I haven't thought of you," he paused for a minute, the truth was slowly, but surely coming out, "And now that I'm with you again I'm in agony," Padme fidgeted uncomfortably as Anakin said the next part, "The closer I get to you, the worse it gets. But the thought of not being with you…I can't breathe. I am haunted by the kiss that you should never have given me."

There was silence, Anakin was contemplating what to say next, he was very serious about this conversation, he knew where it would lead and he was ready for whatever would come, "My heart is beating," he told her, she didn't even look at him, just the sofa, "hoping that kiss will not become a scar. You are in my very soul, tormenting me…if there was some way to stop the pain I would grasp it with both hands, I wish I could just wish away my feelings-"

"Then do so, because…" Padme whispered, she was in the same situation as Anakin but she had more control over it, but her emotions were all over, "I can't, _we _can't," she stopped a moment, "I-It's just n-not possible…" she trailed off.

"Anything is possible, Padme, listen to me. I would give up everything to be with you, I would drop whatever I am doing just to be able to hold you…and I already have, because just being with you and encouraging my feelings I have broken the code and there for mentally expelled from the order and so if you refuse me I have nothing to lose…"

"No, you have everything to lose," she whispered,"…but I need you to listen to me now, Anakin," she told him, refusing to give in, she couldn't let him do that, "We live in a real world," she stood up and walked over to the fire and looked back at him, "come back to it…You are studying to become a Jedi, which I cannot let you give up, and a Jedi being with a Senator would not work…regardless of the way we feel about each other."

"So you do feel something!" he pointed out seriously.

"I-I…did n-not say that," she stuttered. She turned away

"Yes. Yes you did, you said'…the way _we _feel about each other', that is the exact same thing as saying that you have feelings for me," he walked over to her as he said this, towering over her.

"I will not let you give up your future for me, you are being rational if you are prepared to do so, think of all the things you will lose…"

"I am not thinking that rationally, I am thinking that do I really want to spend the rest of my life serving a corrupt order and being dictated to what they want, my mother taught me better than to stay around a dictatorship, and I know you hate that too…you know as much as I do that the senate is as much corrupt as the Jedi are, I was forced into my life but you were able to choose yours!" Anakin was beginning to shout now, "If you do not wish to join me then by all means go, stay with the corrupt people, I would prefer to live my life the way I wish…if it has to be without you then so be it!" he yelled and stormed out of the room, there had been tears in his eyes when he left the room, leaving Padme in shock.

"No…" tears started leaking from her eyes, she wiped them away in effort to stop them, "I-I cannot…give into this."

And that was that. She wouldn't see Anakin for another five years…and by then she would be regretting her decision.

* * *

**A review would be nice, please!**


	2. Chapter 1: Ghosts Of The Force

**Second Chapter is up! **

**I would like to thank the reviewers for the previous chapter: "Jedi Angel001", and the one "GUEST" who reviewed! THANKYOU! :D**

**ENJOY!**

**~Chapter 1~ Ghosts of the Force**

It had been five years since he had left the order, five years since he faked his death, and five years since he left..._her. _He had cut his beads off signifying his status as a padawan over. But he didn't stop practicing the force and his lightsaber exercises, he had moved to the outer rim, to the planet 'Ast Kikorie,' in the inner zuma. He had left Artoo on Naboo with Padme and started a new life on Kikorie.

He lived alone in a small homestead in the plains of the moderate temperate planet that consisted mostly of fields. He traveled to Kikorie city when he needed supplies and such and such. But he avoided having to go there often; instead of living off store bought supplies he made his own things, living the life of a hermit of some sort.

He took month long trips, sometimes longer, to the one mountain on the entire planet. No one lived there and since it was so far from civilization he found it peaceful to meditate there. The planet's inhabitants were mostly humans, some half breeds, and other humanoid species. From his few trips to the large city he made as few connections as possible, mostly keeping to himself. He kept from them that he once had been a Jedi.

He wore plain clothing. It was only a thin, light brown, shirt that hung off his body, brown breeches with his old boots,, and his old Jedi disguise poncho. He also let his hair grow out till it reached his shoulders. This was a drastic change in appearance that happened over the next five years and by the time those years were gone he was twenty-four years old.

He never let his thoughts drift to the reasons of his disappearance; he had faked his death so that the Jedi, or anyone, would never look for him. He even made sure to keep his force signature hidden at all times. After he had faked his death he had felt such sorrow from his former comrades, most of it came from Obi-Wan, his old master.

Because Anakin lived in the farthest corner of the outer rim, not much news reached the small planet and so it was a couple months after the five year mark that he had found out in Kikorie city that the republic had fallen and a Jedi purge had happened. Anakin had left the city immediately after this, riding his eopie fast.

He didn't stop riding until he came to mount Simna, the only mountain on Kikorie. He left his eopie in the care of a farmer a couple fifty miles back. He walked on foot the rest of the way, concentrating on only the movement of his feet. He arrived at the mountain on foot two and a half days after the farmers homestead. He started climbing the mountain and took many drinks in the streams that flowed around the mountain. He reached the top. It had one tree up there. It was his usual meditation spot. But today he went there with a heavy heart. He sat crossed legged at the trunk of the tree. It was very foggy out and all that was in sight was the tree. He could see nothing more.

He closed his eyes and released his built up sadness and frustration from the last few days into the force. He sat there clearing his mind.

"_Anakin…" _a familiar voice called out to him. Anakin opens his eyes and sees a shadow of light coming toward him. He immediately stood up and unsheathed his lightsaber, the blue glow of the sword giving a bit more light into the dense area. The light figure moved forward and Anakin became confused when he saw his old master, Qui-Gon Jinn, standing there. But there was a strange glowing light surrounding him.

"Master Qui-Gon?" Anakin asked confused with the whole situation, "H-how are you h-here?" he stuttered, his saber still drawn and ready to attack anything if it posed as a threat. The force ghost turned his back to Anakin. As he moved, Anakin pointed his saber closer to the man's back.

"_I am here because I am one with the force…just as many others are that have joined me_," he faced Anakin again at the last part, the horror written over Anakin's face filled Qui-Gon with much sorrow.

"S-so, you mean it's true? The purge, I-it really happened…and-and all the Jedi are dead?" Anakin was horrified with this thought, everyone and everything he once knew was gone.

"_Not all of them are, a few have managed to escape the empire that now rules this galaxy_," The master Jedi answered, _"But sadly I do not know who or how many survived_…" the force ghost sighed as he said this.

"S-so O-Obi-Wan could be dead?" Anakin had tears of sadness coming to his eyes.

"_I am afraid so that what you ask may be true_," Qui-Gon tells him sadly, _"But I did not come here just to confirm what you already know, I have come to you Anakin because you are in need of guidance," _Qui-Gon walked toward Anakin, _"Why did you leave the order, Anakin?"_

"I...I, uh," Anakin couldn't think of anything to say to Qui-Gon, but it slowly came out as Anakin lowered his head in guilt and shame, "I left because I was afraid."

_"Afraid of what, may I ask?," _Qui-Gon wondered aloud. Inside his mind, Anakin was trying to find a way out of this.

"I-It's doesn't matter anymore, Master," Anakin looked at Qui-Gon, "All I know is that I was thinking in the moment...I was angry at the Jedi," Anakin confessed.

_"Why were you angry?" _the master asked.

"I was angry because if the Jedi had allowed attachments my Jedi duty would never have gotten in the way of being with Padme!" Anakin yelled, his voice echoing off the high mountain.

_"I see..." _Qui-Gon pondered the young Jedi's words for a minute._  
_

"H-How long has it been…?" Anakin asked the master, the Knight had his head looking at the ground; his face was contorted into that of grief.

"_The Empire has been in power for two years now," _Qui-Gon answered.

"T-the Senators, are they alright?" Anakin asked the master quickly, hoping not to hear what he was thinking.

"_I…do not know for certain whom Sidious has taken out, they may be alright or they could be…_" Qui-Gon trailed off, not really wanting to finish the terrible sentence.

"W-what must I do?" Anakin cried, some tears already falling.

_"You must explore the city of Kikorie first, there are people there who are in need of your help, but they might also help you, Anakin. Keep your eyes open as you go there...you never know what may befall you if you don't..." _The ghost of Quick-Gon Jinn disappeared as he trailed off. Anakin started to sob on what his former Master had said.

It was coming from a force ghost and some say that what they say is always true. So Anakin stood up and took a deep breath trying to calm down his grief. There wasn't much he could do but listen to the master Jedi. Knight Skywalker started his way back down the mountain. He let his mind wander over who could have survived the fatal Order 66. He prayed that Obi-Wan had survived, and Master Yoda, all the Jedi too and…Senator Amidala. Tears sprung to his eyes when he thought of Padme. He still couldn't get over that she had rejected him when he had confessed to her what his feelings were.

As Anakin came lower and lower down Mount Simna, his heart became heavier and heavier and he knew as he went that his quiet life would soon be over, but he also knew that he wasn't ready to fulfill his destiny as the chosen one…not just yet. Maybe a few years more or so, until he was sure that he was ready and had more people on his side.

Anakin Skywalker was an arrogant and high tempered man, he was sometimes a jerk and an idiot, but when the lives of the people close to him were in danger there would be nothing that could stop him from saving them.

* * *

Master Obi-Wan Kenobi was brave, loyal, patient, level-headed, and sometimes he was compassionate. But sometimes he lost his temper and became angry, wanting to tear the person who activated his emotions in half. He was hidden, as of right now, on a Cargo ship headed for Tatooine. Order 66 had forced him to flee a few years ago and become fugitives in the ginormous galaxy. He didn't exactly know what being an outlaw meant until he actually became one.

His heart was saddened by the loss of so many of his friends he lost to the clone army turning on them a couple years ago. He still felt like an idiot for trusting clones. He had heard stories about the Kaminoans before he had actually met them, they made the clones in a way that they were only loyal to the one with the most power, and right now that would be Sidious.

He had found many friends within the clone army, like Captain Rex and Commander Cody, or Jesse, Hardcase, and Kix. They were brothers of war, fighting the same battles for the same reasons, for peace and justice that the enemy would not bring if they failed.

But all of those battles had just been a distraction, the real problem was on the inside, the republics very own Chancellor had torn down the thousands year old republic and under it rose up the sickening dictatorship that was an empire, the emperor being Palpetine, or Darth Sidious as was his Sith name. Obi-Wan felt disgusted with him for not seeing through the Jedi's blindness and saving the order before it fell.

'_But that was Anakin's job before his…No! You will not burden yourself with more thoughts of that_' the master thought to himself. Anakin had been dead for five years now; they had even found his remains. They couldn't tell who he was by his body because it was in pieces, but they could tell that it was him from the ripped, but very visible and familiar, Jedi garb he used to wear. He had been killed by a lightsaber and his was gone. Obi-Wan knew it had to be either Dooku, Greivous, or Sidious who could have killed him because other than the Jedi (and at that moment there had been no rogue ones), only those three wielded sabers like the Jedi.

For the second time in his life, Obi-Wan had felt an unbelievable amount of hatred and fury, the first was when his own master had been killed by the Sith Zabrak and in return Obi-Wan had killed Maul by severing the Sith's legs from his body and he fell backwards into the endless pit. Then when he heard the news of Anakin's death and seen the body and felt his old apprentices force signature disappear he walked away shaking in fury. He had managed to kill Grievous after Skywalker's death, he even tried to hunt down Dooku before Master Yoda had told him to regain control of his temper and calm his mind. Obi-Wan spent a week meditating before the clones had turned on the republic and he was forced to flee.

But as the ship landed on the sea of sand that was Tatooine, Obi-Wan was disturbed when he felt a presence he hadn't felt in nearly five years. He felt Anakin's anger and sorrow. It was gone in an instant but he had the small nagging as soon as the ship had come out of hiper-sapce in the outer rim.

Obi-flipped his hood up of his Jedi cloak and left a small pile of credits on one of the crates for the pilot, a small thank you for letting (actually he didn't know) Obi-Wan on to his ship and taking him from Kashykk to Tatooine. Kashykk had been where Obi-Wan had last been. He was there to see Yoda take off to the Dagobah system, the little green master had tried to take down Sidious but had failed and escaped.

At the moment, Obi-Wan was mentally frozen when he felt the small connection to Anakin, there was something going on that he wasn't aware of and it felt like a trick of some sort.

'_A trap_' he assumed to himself as he started walking out of the landing pad and into the city of Mos Eisley. It was busy, which didn't surprise him in the least. The last time he had been there had been with his master and the young female Senator, who was now as much a slave to the empire as those who were physical slaves here on Tatooine.

As Obi-Wan walked through the streets, careful to stay in the shadows, he thought on the connection and emotion he had felt.

What if Anakin was really alive?

* * *

**How did you like the first chapter? I liked it! Go easy on me in the reviews because I am new to the Star Wars fandom as I have only written for the categories of "Narnia" and "Hunger games." And as I now like saying...**

_Read,_

_Relish,_

_and Review_

**KG1~ :D**


	3. Chapter 2: Storms Of Sand & Emotion

**~Chapter 2~ Storms of Sand and Emotions **

Obi-Wan warily kept his eyes on the people he passed, he didn't like having to sneak around but he had no other choice. If someone reported that a Jedi was on Tatooine to the Hutt clans, they wouldn't stop until they found him. Obi-Wan didn't really feel the need to be a refuge from the outer rim as well as the republic.

He was looking for the place…Anakin…had worked in when he was a boy. But from Qui-Gon's intel, the Toydarian who owned it had lost mostly all of his business and was very poor. Obi-Wan was looking for poorer shops than the bigger and better ones.

After passing more shops and so, Obi-Wan saw a disheveled looking Toydarian yelling as little droids running around with wires and such. The blue Toydarian looked a mess. Making sure his disguise poncho was in place and his lightsaber was hidden, he approached the slanted roof shop.

"Da Chuda," Obi-Wan greeted the humanoid in Huttese, "Mi bosca de en Toydarian nimega Watto?" Obi-Wan asked the shop owner if he knew where Watto was. The Toydarian responded in huttese.

"_Who is asking_!" the Toydarian asked the Jedi master.

"Uh…Ben Kenobi ," Obi-Wan decided that would be his new name for the time being, "Mi chuda Anakin Skywalker," he said he was a friend of Anakin.

"De Ani bukee!" The Toydarian exclaimed, she flapped his wings, making him fly up from his seat and being eye level with Obi-Want, "I am Watto."

"Good," Obi-Want smiled.

"Eh, what can I do for ya'?" Watto asked, "Need a' spare parts, 'cause I 'a got a' lot's of them-?" he tries to say to Obi-Wan but the master Jedi cuts him off.

"Fortunately no, but I am looking for someone whom you may be able to help me locate, Anakin's mother Shmi."

"Ah, Shmi...well uh she..." Watto stuttered through his words, "I, well, I uh..._soldher_," he muttered so quietly the Jedi couldn't even make it out.

"Where, Watto?" Obi-Wan pressed.

"I, uh, sold her _years _ago!" Watto burst. Obi-Wan's mouth dropped slightly, now how was he supposed to find Shmi?

"Do you know who bought her?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Eh, sorry, dat's classified information, but you know it's just business I don't even have the records anymore!" the Toydarian exclaimed, "some, a, imperial officials took every slave owners records as their own and so I can't say a 'ting" Watto told Obi-Wan

Obi-Wan nodded and bowed slightly, "Thank you for your time anyways," Obi-Wan left the shop front and again went back to walking unnoticed through the streets, it wasn't uncommon anyway having strangers on Tatooine, sure there were some people looking his way but of course they had seen many like him before.

He felt his stomach grumble lightly, begging to be fed, Obi-Wan sighed. He hadn't had any real food in days, just the small scraps he had picked up on Kashyyyk a few weeks back. Obi-Wan looked around and say a pub not far from where he was, the sky was starting to darken and from his old masters advice it was a bad idea to say outside after dark.

He entered the pub, drawing up the hood of his poncho, he walked slowly through the crowds of drunkards who couldn't hold their balance and waitresses who showed too much skin and didn't wear modest clothing in the slightest. Making his way over to the bar, he sat down on an open stool, leaning on the counter.

The bartender, a yellow Twi'lek with orange tattoos (or birthmarks) on his lekku or headtails as they were mostly called.

"What can I get ya'?" he asked Obi-Wan, his Twi'lek accent was somehow familiar to Obi-Wan.

"Caf, please," Obi-Wan answered, a mug was placed in front of him a moment later.

"You not from around here," The Twi'lek stated, it wasn't a question, more of a fact than anything.

"And what makes you say that?" Obi-Wan asked taking a drink from his mug. He was warry of this bartender, he seemed to know him from somewhere.

"Because I'm like you," The Twi'lek then whispered something that was only loud enough for Obi-Wan to hear, "_...a Jedi._"

* * *

**AN/Forgive me that this is such a short chapter but I had a case of writers block and missed my deadline and so I just thought oh heck with it I'll just post it now. So just to clarify that the new character, this Twi'lek Jedi, is an OC. Want to make sure tghat people know trhat he isn't a character from the clone wars series or original...if you even read these Author Notes .**

**Anyways, I will try to update sooner than two weeks (if I can, school gets in the way too :(, can't stop doing it). I would be REALLY grateful if you gave me some ideas, I WILL make sue that if I happen to use your ideas, Oc's, or whatever (not saying I will about OC's, only if they fit in with the story line) I will make sure that I give whoever made them up proper credit, I don't like stealing or anything, I try to keep it original but sometimes you need a little help from the readers. And do you think I should start putting quotes at the beginning of each chapter?**

**Let me know what you think about everything I just said, if you even read it that is, I find Author Notes boring and don't tend to read them myself but I just thought I would let you know all of these things.**

**Here are the replies to those reviewers out there!:**

**Mouse (guest): **Thank you very much for the small bit of encouragement. I am looking forward to that as well, you can expect that their reunion will be a bit...emotional as well as angry! Looking forward to more reviews from you!

**Angie (guest): **Thanks and I do too! And I also love those two together, you should expect some drama come following chapters. Review again soon!

**Jedi Angel001: **I thought it would be cool to put him in there and let me tell you I rewrote their conversation about three times before I finally posted that chapter, I didn't want it to be too cliché or weird (still could be though, you tell me). I found that since Obi-Wan and Anakin were practically brothers their bond and connection is so strong that Obi-Wan could feel his emotions _because _of their bond. I think you can expect that they should be reunited around chapter seven or eight, maybe longer if I decide to delay it with obsticles in the way. Review again soon, they are much appreciated!

**TanoMonkey: **Thanks I like it too! And here you go! (nice manners too, love It when people do that :)

**Phhsdj: **I will, thanks!

**And now I would like to thank those favorited it: HFeuger**, -**Jaye Kenobi Obi-Wan's Angel-, TanoMonkey (love you name!), star445, & vendy! (Thank You all!)**

**To those who have it on Alert!: Dark Lady 52, peopleareretared, TanoMonkey, LittleMissLeia, star445, Darth Rabbits, 4112519, jacen134, -Jaye Kenobi Obi-Wan Kenobi"s Angel-, Cassandra S. Fisher, phhsdj, giggles11228, and JACarter! (Thank you all!)**

**And that is all! Hopefully I haven't forgotten anyone!**

**KG1!~**


	4. Chapter 3: The Way Things Connect

**Replies!**

**Victory Goddess: Thanks! I hope you like this one! :)**

**TanoMonkey: I thought so too! Here you go! :)**

**Jedi Angel001: I know right! You never know who Obi-Wan might run into. It should be a little bit of bot, but mostly anger I guess, suggestions are welcome! :)**

**JACarter: Here ya' go! :)**

**Mouse (guest): I think maybe Obi-Wan for some reason, but he wouldn't be angry until after the shock of Anakin is over. I'm looking forward to it too! :)**

**Guest (guest): Neither. If you hadn't read it right then this is a guy and at my bottom Author Note I said he was an OC :)**

**phhsdj: I will thanks! :)**

**Those Who Favorited!: TanoMonkey, star445, HFueger, vendy, -Jaye Kenobi Obi-Wan's Angel-, Victory Goddess, Dormantness, & Ia Aira.**

**Those who Followed!: 4112519, Andyc93, Cassandra S. Fisher, Chuck Norris Babe, Dark lady 52, Darth Rabbits, JACarter, -Jaye Kenobi Obi-Wan's Angel-, -Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay-, LittleMissLeia, TanoMonkey, Victory Goddess, giggles11228, jacen134, padmeamihoodaha, peopleareretarded, phhsdj, star445, Hiraishin Style**

**ENJOY! :D**

**~Chapter 3~**

"Filthy rat! You owe me four hundred credits! You'd better pay up now!" the unmistakable accent of a Mandalorian rang through the backstreets of Kikorie City.

"Hey, hey, now, Kanor! Can't we just talk this out peacefully! If you just give me another month then I promise I'll have the money! My employer will pay me what I need and then I promise you I'll pay ya' back then!" a child's voice pleaded.

"I've had enough of your haggling, Solo! What's it gonna mean to me if I take out a brat like you? Nothing, that's what!" the man in Mandalorian armor picked the boy up by his collar and thrust him into the nearby wall of the canteena, the men beside the Mandalorain laughed as the boy groaned and tried to get up on his feet, the leader went over there and punched the young boy squarely in the jaw. The boy stumbled backward, he put his fists up again and went into a guarded stance.

"Come on, I can do this all day!" he said cockily.

"Oh, yeah? I'd like to see you try!" the boy was once again punched, they're laughing was ceased when the leader was grabbed from behind and punched, his clutched his now bleeding cheek from the strangely hard punch, a scrape left in its wake but it was deep enough to bleed. The other men turned and saw a young man, maybe his early twenties, stand in their leaders original spot.

"You know, I don't really see the point about harassing a stupid-"

"-hey-!"

"-bratty-"

"-really-?"

"-arrogant-"

"-that's enough-"

"-little kid." Anakin ended, he had successfully accomplished pissing off the young boy, he was about ready to fire the hidden blaster in his vest. Anakin knew it was there because, of course, he could sense the boy's anticipation as he always discreetly had his hand on the blaster, "You want a real fight go pick on someone you're own size."

"This here 'stupid, bratty, arrogant, little' kid you call him, owe's us some money." the lader said as he spat, the small wound on his cheek slowly starting to cease bleeding.

"He does not owe you anything," Anakin waved his hand in front of the Mandalorian, he wasn't sre it would work on him, but unless he was correct this was just a Death Watch in training. They had taken Mandalore several years ago and were now loyal to the empire.

"He...does not...owe us anything," the Mandalorian repeated, meaning the mind-trick worked, all of the other men were in the same state as Anakin used it all on them. They left and Anakin went over to the boy, he went to help him up when he brushed his hand aside and he got up himself.

"I don't need your help!" He then ran off into another ally. Anakin rolled his eyes and shook his head, he had just arrived in the city this morning and he was already having a bad day. 'Just like old times' he thought to himself, he remembered back when he had been a Jedi that everyday had started out bad, whether it was getting in trouble with his master or being attacked by Sepritists.

Just when he thought the boy wasn't coming back, he did. He came around the corner and went up to him, "Uh, thanks for helping me, I-I, um," he was trying spit something out, "I don't think I could have gotten away without your help!" he shouted really fast, "by the way, 'name's Solo. Han Solo."

Anakin smiled at the kid, "Aaron Skyliner," the shook hands. Han left a few moments later which left Anakin alone once again. That boy reminded him a lot of himself when he was a kid, though Anakin was sure he didn't get into near as much trouble as that Han boy.

He went into the city square, there were many people mulling around, shopping products doing whatever. Anakin hated it as he had always hated big crowds. They seemed to squeeze the light out of you until you became part of it. So he walked closer to the sidelines, making sure to avoid talking to anyone. That was when he saw the bright lime green lekku walking toward him. She was dressed unmodestly, Anakin found it hard to tear his face away, but he eventual did and went back to looking at the fruit stand, he pulled out a couple coins and bought some, but when he turned around, the female Twi'Lek was standing there.

"What you doing tonight, handsome? Spending it at the cantina with me must be a possibility," he smile was sickening.

"Uh, I don't think so," He pushed by her. He tried to lose her in the crowd, but she kept following him, she grabbed his shoulder, he shrugged it off and began running. She ran after him. Soon she had him trapped in an ally.

"Oh, come with me, I promise you I'm good," she whispered in his early he shivered. But sense fame to his head and he pushed her off him, he stood up and took out his blaster, "Stay away from me, wench..." he growled, "I already have someone and I don't need you messing it up-"

The look on her face stopped him from talking, it looked broken and had a look of understanding on it, she broke out into tears, "Oh, I'm so sorry...I-I didn't know, if I had I wouldn't have tried to seduce you..." she began crying, "It's j-just that m-my boss w-would get rid o-of my contract i-if I were to shame h-his business."

"Why don't you just leave him? Can't be that hard," he said. But something made her snap, she looked up angrily at him.

"What do you know? Huh? Nothing, now stop pestering me and leave!" she shouted at him, she ran from the ally crying, Anakin raised a single eyebrow.

"Never thought a master would be one to do something like that," Anakin heard a different female voice, he turned around and squinted. It had Lekku but it wasn't a Twi'Lek. It was a Togruta. She looked familiar for some reason.

She stepped into the light, her white markings on her orange skin making her species clear, "Hello master, I am Ahskoa Tano."

* * *

The young senator took a deep and shaky breath as she stood in front of the Emperors throne room doors. She pressed the button and they opened before her, she entered and tried to calm herself when she saw the red imperial guards.

"Ah, Senetor Amidala, so good to see you," the cracked voice of the Emperor filled the room, she bowed in front of him, he stood up from his desk, that was when she noticed the young man standing next to him, her eyes widened at who he was, "I just you are acquainted with Sir Palo Silas?"

"Yes, my lord," she said, curtly nodding to him, "We in school together as children."

"Well then, I trust your new fiancé isn't a stranger after all," his laugh echoed through Padmè's mind as she went into shock.


	5. Chapter 4: A Friend In The Desert

**Replies. **

**Andyc93:** Maybe in the later chapters but you got to have a bit of drama going on. :)

**JACarter: **what kind of author would I be if I didn't give you more? :)

**Mouse (guest): **Let me explain what was/is running through my mind. Yes you're right Anakin only met Ahsoka in the clone wars and he only became a master then BUT since Anakin was a padawan and Ahsoka only a youngling that means that he is above her and therefore she is obligated to call him master. No they did not meet but she new of him, like I mean who wouldn't know the handsome Padawan of the great 'Negotiator' :)

**Victory Goddess: **I found that he and Anakin's characters are very alike in many ways that their first impressions on each other shouldn't be very good but they're friendship will eventually start asthe story progresses. And as for Ahsoka its the same thing I said to "Mouse (guest)" :) Just look up to the previous note :)

**(guest): **Thank You! I will try to update sooner than I have :)

**Phhsdj:** I will thanks! :)

**kittyhawk09: **Thanks! Me Too!

**Favorited: **Dormantness, HFeuger, IA Aira, -Jaye Kenobi Obi-Wan's Angel-, ShyMaryButterfly, TanoMonkey, Victory Goddess, .5851, star445, & vendy.

**Alerts: **411519, Andyc93, Cassandra S. Fisher, Chuck Norris Babe, Dark Lady 52, Darth Rabbits, GUI11EN, Hiraishin Style, JACarter, -Jaye Kenobi Obi-Wan's Angel-, Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay, LittleMissLeia, Shattered-Destiny00, TanoMonkey, Victory Goddess, .5851, giggles11228, jacen134, kittyhawk09, padmeamihoodaha, peopleareretarded, phhsdj, & star445.

* * *

**~Chapter 4~ A Friend in the Desert **

Obi-Wan's eyes widened and he did a double take on the Twi'Lek beside him. He narrowed his eyes, he looked vaguely familiar. It was hard to tell as he was covered in dirt and reeked of alcohol (not his breath) Then something clicked. They had met on the youngling training grounds of the temple. He had been Obi-Wan's instructor even though he was only three years older than him.

Obi-Wan nodded over to a private booth. The Twi'Lek nodded and the two casually walked over there. They sat down and the other Jedi activated the sound rays. They made it so Obi-Wan and him could talk freely without any bypasses knowing what they were saying.

"So, Obi-Wan Kenobi," Tal-di said, his Ryloth accent deep, "Never would have thought to see you all the way out here. It's been, what? Fifteen years?"

"Twenty-five actually, but just how did you escape, Master Tal-di?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"I was on a mission to Onderon to investigate the assassination attempts on King Dendup when my troopers turned on me. I had just come out of hyper space when Order 66 was initiated. I sealed the blast doors to the bridge. I crash landed on Onderon, in the highlands. When I checked for survivors, Bullseye was the only one left alive. He died of his wounds a couple hours later. I high jacked a ship out of the Iziz and her I am now."

"I thought I saw an abandoned ship on the outskirts..." Obi-Want muttered.

"What about you? Last I heard of you, you were being knighted," Tal-di said.

"Yes, well, that was more than a decade ago," Obi-Wan sighed, "I only escaped with the help of Senator Organa and Master Yoda."

"Master Yoda? You mean he is still alive?" Tal-di spat it brandy out in surprise, "What about the other council members?"

"Unfortunately, only Yoda and I survived. The younglings...all of them were killed by Dooku," Obi-Wan sighed.

"How could Dooku fall so far as to murder children?" The master Jedi shook his head in disappointment, "And how could the _Republic _fall so far?"

"We were deceived by a lie," Obi-Wan took a drink of his Caf, "Chancellor Palpetine was the Sith lord, I still do not know how we did not sense it."

"The dark side clouds everything," Tal-di said sadly, "But I know one day the Empire shall fall and the Chosen One shall be the one that saves us."

"Sadly, that isn't true. Anakin...died...five years ago, you know that. We found his body..." Obi-Wan's buried grief was resurfacing. He covered his face with his hand and sighed. He dragged his hand down to his chin and kept it there, "Where had I gone wrong, Tal? Padme said that Dooku had found them and he went after him, but I sensed her lying, why had he left?"

"Anakin was never one to listen well, but we shall never know the reason why he went after Dooku," Tal put a hand to him own chin, "I do not see why he had or if he had at all, all we found was a cut up corpse that was unrecognizable."

"I find it highly unlikely that Anakin had survived, the corpse had to be him, I haven't felt his force signature since before...you know," Obi-Wan replied.

"Obi-Wan, you must have felt it, it might have only been there for a split second, but there was no mistaking it."

"Yes, I did feel it but I still doubt it's him," The "Negotiator" looked outside of the booth. His eyes widened when he saw some troopers inside. He ducked under the table, "They must have found out I'm here..." Obi-Wan hissed under his breath.

"Nah, they do this sort of patrol every other week, make sure the people are in check," Tal shrugged.

"Have you forgotten your training already, Tal? Over-confidence leads to sloppiness, one of the first rules you learn as a youngling."

"Yes, yes, I know, but it's been two years, I've gotten used to it," Tal told his companion.

"So you're saying that you have let your guard down?" Obi-Wan countered.

"Not entirely, but when you're not exactly one the most famous Jedi in the galaxy its easier to escape the imperials."

"That may be but it always pay to keep an eye out."

"True, but when you have been running for so long it is nice to relax once in a while," Tal smiled and crossed his arms.

"No wonder you and I never got along when we were children, we can't agree on anything," Obi-Wan distinguished, Tal just rolled his eyes. He looked out of the booth.

"They're gone, you can come out now," Tal said as Obi-Wan crawled out from under there and sat back up in his seat.

"Thank you, Tal," Obi-Wan took one last look of the hall before asking, "One more thing, have you heard anything about a Shmi Skywalker recently?"

"Shmi? That name rings a bell," Tal thought for a minute, "Though I wasn't here when they took her, I hear that some farmer came and fell in love with her, set her free later."

"Well, that is good news, do you know who it was that freed her?" He inquired.

"Some moisture farmer on the other side of Mos Eisley, near Beggars Canyon, I think," then he paused a moment, "Sarl I think the name was...wait no, Lars! That's it, the Lars Farm."

"Thank you, Tal. See, it does pay to keep an eye, or ear, open," Obi-Wan stood up once again and handed Tal his empty tankard.

"Why are you giving me this?" Tal asked confused.

"Well you are the bartender are you not, and therefore, you serve me," Obi-Wan replied with a smirk and left the booth. He flipped the hood of his poncho up and excited the bar. He looked down both sides of the street and went down to a transportation rental. He entered the shop and a bell over the door rang.

A green female Rodian came out into the front room, "_Hello, I am Dajo Ruellis, you need transportation, Sir_?" Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows, Rodian's were usually very rude creatures, this one seemed particularly polite for some reason.

"Yes, I would like to rent a 74-Z Sand Speeder if you please," Obi-Wan answered. Dajo bowed and led him into the back room, a hanger was there, filled with all kinds of transportation devices, even ships, "Nice collection you have here."

"_It is not mine, tis my father's, I take care of shop while he off world_," Dajo replied. They walked over to a few speeders and put her hand on one, "_This 74-Z__, what you be willing to pay_?" She was speaking in her own tongue.

"A hundred credits because I will probably need it the entire week until I can find some permanent transport."

"_'course,_ _'course,_" She unlocked the speeder with a few press of buttons on her data pad. Obi-Wan handed her the hundred credits and climbed aboard. She handed him the operator for it and soon he was off. He needed to find this Lars farm and talk to Shmi about a few things. Just because Shmi was not a Jedi did not mean she did not have a strong bond with her son. She may be able to tell if Anakin was truly alive. He did not know why he did not think of coming to her sooner.

Obi-Wan rode on the speeder for the better part of the day. Tal had forgot to mention that Beggars Canyon was hundreds of miles away. But then again he hadn't needed to because Mos Eisley is hundreds of miles away. It was nearly evening as Obi-Want neared a farm a few miles from Beggars Canyon. He stepped off his speeder. A grimy looking man came out to greet him, a rifle in his hand.

"We weren't expecting no one today. Who are you and what do you want?" the man asked roughly, pointing his gun at Obi-Wan who had his face hidden by the hood of his poncho.

"I am Ben, that is all you need to know," Obi-Wan figured it was not safe to use his second name because he was well-known," I have come looking for a man called Lars, does he live here?"

"No, old Lars doesn't live here, what is it you want with him?"

"Family matters is all it is, good sir."

"I still don't trust you, now get out of here before I have to shoot you," the older man warned. Obi-Wan lifted his hands in surrender,

"I only come seeking direction to his homestead. If you could point me in the right way I will be very much happy to obliged to you," Obi-Wan replied. His poncho was whipping wildly around. The older man's eyes widened in fright.

"Storm is brewing," he lowered his gun, "I may not trust you but a man will die in this storm, come inside." He went indoors and Obi-Wan looked around him. The hard wind and flying sand reminded him of the sand storm he had seen the first time he had come to Tatooine. He followed the man inside.

"Gavin? Who was there?" a female voice came from inside. As Obi-Wan entered the room a blonde haired woman, who was not much younger than himself, came into also, a young child in her arms. The man, Gavin, went over to the woman and whispered something in her ear, she looked at Obi-Wan, a slight wary look in her eyes with a flash of something else. She nodded at whatever the man said and left the room.

"There is no need to be frightened of me," Obi-Wan told him sincerely, "I am not going to hurt anyone."

"I am not so sure about that."

The storm lasted many hours, even with Gavin's protesting, the woman (who was called Lureth) invited him to eat with them. Obi-Wan turned down her offer politely but she would have non of it even though dinner was now an awkward thing with him there.

During the meal, while everyone was eating quietly, even the three young children, the little girl piped up with a curious expression. She had kept sneaking looks after Obi-Wan thinking he did not know (of course he did).

"Are you a Bounty Hunter?" she asked him, an innocent smile on her face, "Because if you are, can you show me your blaster? You know I've always wanted to shoot-"

"Ami!" Her father's stern voice warning her.

"_...I've always wanted to shoot one..._" Ami whispered quietly while leaning toward Obi-Wan, then she quickly began eating again. Gavin shook his head. Dinner was soon finished and Lureth got up to clear the table. The storm was dying down fast so Gavin decided to go and check on the nearby vaporators.

"If you even think of doing anything to them while I am gone you will be dead before you can even explain yourself," Gavin threatened Obi-Wan quietly.

"How many times must I assure you that my intentions are pure?" He asked the farmer.

"As many as it takes to prove it," He replied with coldness and left the homestead. Obi-Wan sighed but stood up. The eldest child, a son, also stood up. He was maybe sixteen years old.

"I may not be as old as My father, but I will not hesitate to carry out his warnings," he replied.

"And I may do it for you if I did anything that could dishonor myself," Obi-Wan replied.

Lureth sighed and shook her head, "You and Gavin are so alike, Korkie," she wrapped placed her hands on the boy's shoulders, "Why don't you go put Ami and Jénor down?"

"I'm not leaving you alone with the stranger, Auntie" Korkie told Lureth.

"Either go put the girls down or you're doing the dishes," Lureth told Korkie with a raised eyebrow. He pursed his lips but nodded and left the room with Jánor, the baby girl, in his arms and Ami following closely behind. Lureth glanced at Obi-Wan and then went back into the dining room. She resumed cleaning the table.

Obi-Wan followed her, he knew she was watching him out of the corner of her eye, "I shall help you tidy up," Obi-Wan said and started picking up some dishes, she put a hand on his arm, stopping him.

"I shall not have any of my guests cleaning right in front of me, you shall go and sit down," She told him.

"I am sorry, Madame, but I am afraid that I shall not stay anywhere without either paying or earning my keep first," Obi-Wan said and ignored the roll of her eye. But, non the less, the two worked in silence as they did the dishes. Lureth spoke as she washed and he dried.

"They are very strong children, Madame," Obi-Wan told her, she smiled and Obi-Wan continued, "You and your husband must be proud of them, I can Korkie will make a fine man one day."

Lureth laughed, "Oh, you thought Gavin and I were married? No, we are not. He is my brother," Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows when she said that.

"Well that make sense since Korkie called you his 'Auntie'" He joked. Lureth shook her head with a smile.

"Korkie is definitely a strong man. Before the war started, he was training to be a soldier. But not for the war," she said sadly.

"If is not prying, but I can tell you are not from Tatooine, where did you come from?" He inquired.

"No, its alright," Lureth told him, "Korkie and I came from Mandalore before we were forced into hiding."

"Well I must say that you do seem somewhat Mandalore, but if you try hard enough you could settle for a farm maiden," Obi-Wan teased. She laughed quietly and they finished cleaning up. They moved back to the dining room and sat down again. Lureth brewed a cup of Caf and they drank it merrily while talking.

"So you're saying, that you have what, three sisters and only one brother? Well now I just feel sorry for the poor guy," Obi-Wan laughed.

"Oh, Denya and I used to pick on him all the time," Lureth told him with a smile. That was her older sister she was talking about, "What about you, any siblings in your family."

"Well I do have only one brother. He and I used to play all the time in the grass fields of our home...though I haven't seen my family for about, oh ten years," Obi-Wan estimated. Lureth frowned.

"Well why not? They are your family," Lureth told him, "If there's one thing I have learned, it is to never give up on your family and friends. It's them you need in the harshest of times."

"Yes, well, I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't know me anymore..." Obi-Wan looked down, "I was...taken from the from a young age and my teachers only allowed me visit them when my initial training was over."

"Oh, and what were you training for?"

"Piloting," Obi-Wan said smoothly, it was true, he did so when he was at the temple, "My father wanted what was best for me and he sent me off for a better life, something that I could do good things with."

"And piloting enables you to do that?"

"Well, not exactly, but...fighting does. I fought in the war on the front lines," Obi-Wan admitted. Lureth was taken aback.

"I would never have guessed that you were soldier, you carry your head like a politician," she told him.

"Trust me, I am no good at politics," Obi-Wan knew that Korkie was listening just outside the door, hidden by the shadows, "What about you, are you any good at them?"

"Oh, I dabbled in them for a long time," Lureth admitted as she averted her eyes to the ground.

"How much dabbling did you do?" he asked suspiciously.

Lureth looked up, "I served in the Senate on Mandalore since I was but a youth."

**oOo**

* * *

**oOo**

"I have no idea who you are," Anakin told her, "And if I don't know you, you definitely don't know me," he backed away from her, "So I'm just going to go this way and-" he started walking out of the alley.

"I know you because you faked your death five years ago."

Anakin stopped dead in his tracks, he looked at her from the corner of her eye, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do," Ahsoka told him. He shook his head and was going to say something when she continued, "You were my Master's other padawan."

Anakin frowned, "...wait, what do you mean 'other' I am the only one he ever had," Anakin turned around to face her as he told her this sternly.

Ahsoka smirked, "So you do admit to being Skywalker, I knew it," she walked up to him, "Master Kenobi is going to be thrilled when he learns that you're alive."

Anakin stepped away from her, "No, You cannot go to him and tell him," then he just thought of something that made him swell with hopefulness, "Wait...you mean Obi-Wan survived?"

"Of course he did, as did Master Yoda," Ahsoka explained, "But why would you not want him to know that you are? I don't get it."

"You really are as naive as all of the others," Anakin said as he rolled his eyes, "I left the Jedi on purpose, Tano, I chose to leave. And the only way I could get them off my tail was by faking my death."

"Seems as though Obi-Wan forgot to teach you responsibility," Ahsoka poked his shoulder.

"Seems though the Jedi have forgotten the virtues that comes with being a Jedi, they let the senate elect a dictator!" Anakin yelled, "I may have trusted Palpetine on the beginning of my Jedi training but as I grew up I began to realize his selfishness and hatred, his lust for power and need to gain more."

"You know what I don't understand is why you left the people whom you were destined to save!" she yelled at him, "If you are the chosen one then why didn't you save us from Palepetine, or shall we call him 'Emperor' Sidious?"

"It wasn't the right time! Alright, it just wasn't..." he sighed, "The Jedi were corrupt, I didn't want to spend the rest of my life doing things that were only forbidden by 'the code.'"

"And what caused this certain spark of rebelliousness?"

"I..." he paused a moment and frowned, putting his mind shields up, "That is non of your concerns, Padawan Tano."

Then he left the alley and disappeared into the crowd before Ahsoka had a chance to say anything more. She sighed and looked down at the ground.

"When did things get so wrong?" she asked herself, "What he said just was Bariss said before..." she sighed again and shook her head. She couldn't dwell on her friends betrayal. She hadn't told Anakin everything that happened. Sure she had been Obi-Wan's padawan but she had left the order only a year before the perge. She reconnected with Obi-Wan on Kashyykk before they once again went theory separate ways. Since then she had been tracking down Anakin because for some reason she just had that feeling in her gut that he was alive.

She pressed her comm link, "Tano to Organa, I've found him," she spoke into her comm.

"_I never should have doubted you_," Bail spoke on the other line. Ahsoka nodded to herself.

"I know, but the only problem is that he is resisting heavily," she told the former Senetor, "But I know he could be a huge advantage to the rebellion."

"_Miss Tano, we have barely set the plans to make one, there is no rebellion...yet_," Bail corrected, "_I'm docking the ship in Hanger 29-level B._"

"Hanger 29-level B, got it. Tano out," she pressed the button on her comm to turn it off. She went to the entrance of the alley and looked at all the people walking through the streets, "Now...where to look."

**oOo**

* * *

**How did you like it? I know I took almost a month to update but I promise I shall never again go that long without updating. Now...what did you think of it?**

**Now, I know what you must be thinking, who is Lureth right? Her name may be unfamiliar because that is the name she is using in hiding. Now tell me, who in STAR WARS THE CLONE WARS has a nephew named Korkie?**

**Tell me your answer and those who get it right will get a virtual cookie (::) :P**

**Till Then**

**KG1!~**


	6. Chapter 5: Uncourteous Beings

**Victory Goddess: Correct Answer! Here is your virtual cookie, I'll give you two because you reviewed first (::) (::) I look forward to more reviews :)**

**Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay: It's Satine and so you get a virtual cookie! (::) here you go. Bo-Katan may appear later in the story. I definitely agree with you, I think it was mostly Mace Windu doing so, and some Obi-Wan. All they needed was a break through to open their eyes :)**

**My tiny baby-blue tinted world: CorrectOmonday (my way of saying correct.) Here is your cookie (::) I like it too. Here is your update :)**

**davidavies5851: I never really thought of like that. I guess it is isn't it? :) I also wonder where it's going to go, I'm hoping for a father/daughter relationship. :)**

**QueenYoda: Thank you :) I'm aiming for that soon, maybe in a couple of chapters :)**

**Goodalwayswins98: Ding! Ding! Ding! Virtual cookie for you! (::) :)**

**mouse: Thank you so much for your compliment :) I'm sorry if you are confused. Anakin is the chosen one and so he is their only hope. I bet we all would be clinging to your last hope if you were in a world like that :)**

**Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416: Correct Answer! Here is your virtual cookie! (::) :)**

**BeSkydreamer: No, Obi-Wan and Satine did not meet in the Clone Wars in this AU. Here is your cookie (::) hope you enjoy it :)**

**QueenNaberrie: Cookie time! (::)**

**ahsokatano 191: Yes I did. Here is your cookie (::) hopefully you enjoy it :)**

**Those who Favorited: AGE1984, BeSkydreamer, Dormantness, FanficFeels, Goodalwayswins98, HFeuger, Ia Aira, Jaye Kenobi Obi-Wan's Angel, Noctis Eternus, QueenNaberrie, ShyMaryButterfly, TanoMonkey, Victory Goddess, ahsokatano 191, daviddavies5851, frenchfan78, star445, & vendy.**

**Now I would do the Alerts but this Note is already taking up too much space, it's already 320 words.**

**So, Enjoy!**

**~Chapter 5~ Uncourteous Beings**

"Padme, you're here!"

"Sola!" the two sister's hugged happily. They caught a minimum of attention in the hanger that Padem's ship had landed in. In the last week Padme had decided to leave Coruscant before getting married to Palo. She wouldn't be able to travel as much. They released each other, "Oh, Sola, it's so good to see you."

"And you Padme, but I swear, every time you come its like you've grown more beautiful," Sola told her sister with a smile.

"Oh, stop it, _you _are practically glowing! What's been going on since I last visited?" Padme inquired as they walked from the hanger to the waiting station where a cruiser would tale them to their parents home in Theed.

"Oh, you will never guess," Sola said, then she gave in, "Oh, what the heck, I'll just tell you. Ryoo has acquired a beau."

"What? No, not Ryoo, she's far too young," Padme was taken aback.

"Well, she is fourteen now, about the time I had started looking for the right man..." Sola trailed off expectantly.

"Sola..." Padme warned her sister sadly.

"Okay, you're right, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be messing in your love life...but is there even a slim chance-"

"Yes, Sola-"

"Why not? Why can't you- wait, did you just say 'yes'?" her eyes were wide with surprise, then her expression then quickly turned to one of smugness, she linked her arm in with her sister's, "So there _is _a guy, am I right?"

"Not really, Sola," Padme admitted solemnly. Sola smirked.

"So let me guess, you like him, but he doesn't know you exist?"

"Oh, he definitely knows I exist," Padme said a bit annoyed.

"Okay, what about, you like him, he likes you, but you're both too scared to admit it to-"

"More like we are engaged for no particular reason except the Emperor wants to ruin my life!" Padme turned and faced her sister, anger written clearly on her face. Sola's eyes were wide with surprise once again.

"P-Padme...I had no idea..." she sighed, "What has happened with _you _since I last saw you?"

Padme sighed and shook her head, "I am really in no mood to talk about it, Sola, so can we please drop it?" Sola smiled sadly, she looked a bit reluctant, but she nodded and they continued their walk to the station in silence.

It wasn't long before they were sitting in the cruiser and were being driven to their parents house in Theed. It was silent most of the way before Padme broke the silence.

"Look, I'm sorry for being so upset but I came out here to relax a little so I really can't deal with much pressure right now, the emperor arranged my marriage so I cannot go against him."

"I know, Padme, but you have definitely changed, the sister I know would never give up so easily," Sola told her, "I know you would never win against the emperor but it does always help to know what you're getting into."

"I know, Sola, but the last time I fought to win...I ended up losing anyway and everything..." Padme looked down sadly. Sola put a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder.

"I know I have no right in saying this, but I think you and that Anakin boy were meant to be, I agree with you that it was a stupid choice in letting him go like that," Sola told her, "That's my opinion anyways."

Padme nodded, "I agree, Sola...it was a mistake."

Before they knew it, the cruiser had arrived just outside of the neighborhood that the sisters parents lived in. They thanked the driver. The cruiser was gone a few moments later after Padme had gotten her luggage out. They began their short trek to the Naberrie house.

Sola's husband, Darred, was sitting on the front step, waiting for them, "You're back! And look whose with you, it's good to see you Padme," Darred smiled at his sister-in-law. She greeted him and he hugged her. The three adults went indoors and were greeted by the rest of the Naberrie household.

**~oOo~**

"You were in politics?" Obi-Wan asked, only slightly surprised. She certainly carried herself as a politician would.

"Yes, I was-" she was cut off by the door of the homestead shutting closed with a loud bang. The two conversing adults were startled a little, though Obi-Wan was surprised even he had been caught off guard by this.

Gavin soon entered the room, looking around furiously for something. He spotted his gun and grabbed it, tossing a blaster to a now visible Korkie.

"What is it, Dad, Trooper's? Banthas?" Korkie asked Gavin, he looked at him solemnly.

"Tuskens..." he growled and left the house again. Korkie's expression was grave as he followed his father out. Obi-Wan stood up, he looked at Lureth directly in the eye.

"Get the children, pack light, and take my speeder out of here, now," he told her sternly and went to leave.

"Why?" she asked.

"Tuskens never leave survivors after a raid, you must leave now if you value your life, go!" he grabbed a satchel that was hanging off the wall and proceeded to put food in it, enough for a few days if rationed. He shoved it in her hands, that's when he heard the horns bellow, he looked at Lureth with wide eyes, "Go, now!" she complied and went to grab the girls. She did so and the three of them were just getting into the main room once again when Tuskens came barreling down into the homestead.

"Orukak, Urrak!" one of the Tuskens yelled. Obi-Wan put his hand out in front of Lureth to stop her from moving. He looked at the lead Tusken and slowly raised his hands in surrender. But that did nothing as the Tuskens fired their snipers anyways. Obi-Wan moved out of the way just in time.

"Why does everyone want to do it the hard way..." Obi-Wan muttered to himself. He jumped over the Tuskens and kicked a couple upside the head. They easily overcame him and had him pinned against the floor in a matter of seconds. But it didn't matter because Obi-Wan whipped out his lightsaber and attacked them, killing all three of them. He looked to Lureth, "You must make for the Lars farm as fast as you can, just tell them that there was a raid on your home."

"What about Korkie and Gavin, I am not leaving without either of them," she told him stubbornly. He growled to himself.

"Look, we shall meet you there at some point, alright, now come on!" he pushed them up the stairs and out the door. They were immediately in the cross fire and quickly darted around the side of the house. As luck would have it, it was also the side his speeder was on. Lureth climbed on along with Ami right in front of her, the baby wrapped tightly to her front.

"I cannot believe you didn't tell me you were a Jedi!" Lureth shouted at him.

"You can't blame me with Order 66 still going around! Now get out of here and don't look back!" he turned the motor on.

"Promise me that I shall see them again?"

"I cannot do that, but I will try, now go!" Obi-Wan said quickly and she finally left. The blaster fire was getting closer. Obi-Wan took the blaster off his hip. He should never have made the mistake of using his light saber. Korkie and Gavin came around the side of the house, breathing hard. They had some scrapes in bruises. Gavin had been shot in the leg and was in pain on the ground.

"We have...to get out of...here," Gavin gasped in pain.

"No! I will not leave until those scrawny cowards are dealt with!" Korkie protested. Obi-Wan sighed in frustration.

"We don't have time! Your father is hurt, we must get him to safety!" Obi-Wan told him strictly.

"Then take him, I can handle this on my own!" he said and started firing at the Tuskens. Obi-Wan was suddenly taken aback when he sensed a presence behind him. He was too late to react when the Tusken hit him in the back of the head. Obi-Wan was momentarily dazed, he resulted to hand to hand combat. He landed a hit on his opponents mouth, the Tusken launched at Obi-Wan once he could.

Something hard hit him in the back of his head and as Obi-Wan fell into unconsciousness, he saw Gavin being shot through the head.

**~oOo~**

_"Ah!" _

_(crack)_

_"Mnh!"_

_(crack)_

_"Nah!"_

_(crack)_

_"nh...help..." another crack, "help! Ani..."_

"Mom!" Anakin shot up from the position he was lying in. He had spent the night in another ally. These dreams had been plaguing him for the last week, since he arrived in Kikorie City. He still didn't know what he was doing here, what was the reason Qui-Gon had sent him here?

He felt a presence above him, on the roof. He already knew who it was. She had been tailing him since she found him. He doesn't know how she found out he was alive because he was sure he covered up his tracks very well. Apparently he didn't.

"I know you're there," Anakin said, looking upward, "In fact I know that you've been spying on me for the past few days."

"I know," Anakin jumped when he heard the voice right next to him. He looked there and the female togruta stood there with her arms crossed, "If you couldn't I wouldn't be following you."

"What? That doesn't make any sense," Anakin said confused.

"Yes it does because of you couldn't tell I was there then you aren't who I am looking for," she told him. She looked at him expectantly, "So are you?"

"Am I what?"

"The one I'm looking for?"

"No," Anakin answered shortly, his dream was still wearing off a bit.

"Then where can I fond him?" she asked.

"No where..." Anakin told her, "He's dead." Then he stood up.

"I know you think the order is terrible, which I guess I kind of get, because one of my best friends turned on the Jedi for the same beliefs as you-"

"I would never turn on the Jedi," Anakin whipped around to face her quickly, a serious look on his face.

"But you did, and now the galaxy is paying for your mistake," Ahsoka stared him down. Anakin sighed and growled in frsutration

"How is the Republics actions my fault!" Anakin roared, "How is it that everything falls on me! It was the same as it was back then. Everything in the republic That goes wrong I am supposed fix it later!"

"Well there is a pretty good reason for that! You're the chos-" he clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Don't say that out loud, people will hear you," Anakin hissed. She tore his hand off and scoffed.

"You were yelling too."

"What I was saying doesn't make any difference does it?" Anakin asked.

"Nope."

"Why do you want me back so much anyway? This is Empire is something that cannot be fought against."

"Yes it can, and we intend to do so. You know you won't be able to hide from them forever, rumor has it that since the outer rim territories have been taken over the inner and outer zumas are next. Which means the Moddell Sector will be one of the first they take. Ast Kikorie won't be a free planet for long."

"And how reliable is your source? This sector is near the rim of the Unknown Regions, it will be hard for them to get star destroyers out her to take the zumas," Anakin retorted.

"My source is very reliable, Bail Organa has contacts all over the galaxy, including in this system," Ahsoka told Anakin haughtily.

"Oh really, who?" Anakin crossed his arms with a smirk.

"Us."

Anakin's eyes widened when he saw the figures move out of the shadows. He went into a defensive position. He didn't trust bounty hunters.

"I don't think Bail would trust a bunch of murderers," Anakin growled.

"Oh, come now, we only kill when the pay is good," an sickly sweet voice told him. Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"Anakin, these are Bail's contacts, Bossk and his associate Aurra Sing."

**Hope you liked it! Review please! What do you think is going to happen to Obi-Wan and Korkie? :) And what does Aurra have to do with all of this?**

**NOTE: I will only be updating on every Tuesday :) Finally figured out my schedule. **

**Till then**

**KG1!~**


End file.
